picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Couacs en vrac
Synopsis Les neveux de Donald ont bien grandi. Riri, Fifi et Loulou sont devenus des adolescents branchés aux allures de skateurs. L'oncle Donald quant à lui est devenu caméraman pour un journal télévisé et travaille de pair avec sa fiancée, Daisy, reporter-journaliste qui est toujours accompagnée de son iguane, Cracotte, qui mange tout ce qui est à portée de sa bouche. Donald est par ailleurs toujours aussi râleur et inintelligible. Les trois malicieux ados passent la plupart de leur temps à jouer à des jeux vidéos, à regarder la télévision ou à traîner au centre commercial comme tous les adolescents de leur âge. Ils seront souvent aidés dans leurs aventures grâce aux inventions du professeur à l'accent autrichien, Ludwig Von Drake, dont l'une peut notamment les transformer en super héros. Chaque épisode mettra en scène nos héros dans des histoires riches en aventures et en rebondissements. Voix Voix américaines *Tony Anselmo : Donald Duck *Kath Soucie : Daisy Duck *Jeannie Elias : Riri Duck *Pamela Segall : Fifi Duck *Elizabeth Daily : Gwumpki, Pat Fraley, Loulou Duck *Roger Rose : Kent Powers *Tim Curry : Gus Glouton *Corey Burton : Donald Dingue Voix françaises *Sylvain Caruso : Donald *Sybille Tureau : Daisy *Alexis Thomassian : Loulou *Arthur Pestel : Riri *Donald Reignoux : Fifi *Emmanuel Curtil, Marc Bretonnière : Voix additionelles Épisodes #Un héros peut en cacher un autre (The Really Mighty Ducks) #Un homme à la mer (Island of the Not-So-Nice) #Vol au-dessus d'un nid de canards (I.O.U. a U.F.O.) #Opération Berlingot (Leader of the Quack) #Ovni soit qui mal y pense (All Hands On Duck) #Vert de jalousie (Pride Goeth Before the Fall Guy) #Transmission : impossible (Need 4 Speed) #Déclaration d'indépendance (The Germinator) #L'âme de héros (The Late Donald Duck) #Erreurs en cascade (Tasty Paste) #Le vol du siècle (Phoniest Home Videos) #Trompeuses apparences (Return of the T-Squad) #Un vilain mensonge (Koi Story) #La machine à super héros (Ready, Aim... Duck!) #Le canard qui voulait être roi (Pardon My Molecules) #Une pêche miraculeuse (The Unusual Suspects) #Etranges chinoiseries (Duckleration Of Independence) #Recette pour l'aventure (Can't Take a Yolk) #Un goût amer (Heavy Dental) #Vous êtes en retard Donald (Duck Quake) #Video Mania (The Long Arm of the Claw) #Retour vers la préhistoire (Shrunken Heroes) #La maison fantôme (Snow Place to Hide) #L'habit ne fait pas le héros (Huey Duck, P.I.) #Opération survie (Take My Duck, Please!) #Capitaine Donald (Ducks by Nature) #Un chat hoquet (Recipe for Adventure) #Piqué au vif (The Boy Who Cried Ghost) #Une formule magique (Gator Aid) #Personne ne l'aime chaud (None Like it Hot) #Pour une poignée de molécules (Ducky Dearest) #Un échange extraterrestre (Transmission: Impossible) #Riri détective (Nosy Neighbors) #Riri conquérant du monde (Hit the Road, Backwater Jack!) #La fièvre de l'or (Cat and Louse) #L'invasion des microbes (Hero Today, Don Tomorrow) #Méfiez vous des voisins (Captain Donald) #Une invention qui secoue (Stunt Double or Nothing) #Course de vitesse à Canardville (Feats of Clay) Commentaires Couacs en vrac était aussi le nom d'un faux magazine humoristique tenu par Donald et Popop, intégré au magazine Super Picsou Géant, sous le nom de COUAC. Il se stoppe en 2009 dans le numéro 151.